


Age

by subplotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subplotter/pseuds/subplotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Stiles drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

Young Peter didn't fuck like Old Peter. He was hungrier, more eager to please. Stiles didn't know what to do.

"Dude, I can't do this. I can't handle you like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna be under me." Which wasn't what he'd meant to say, incidentally, but Stiles could never think straight when his dick was hard.

Not that it would be hard for much longer. Peter drew the back of his hand over his mouth like he was done with this.

"You want the age difference back, don't you? I knew you didn't like me. I knew it was really the stares we got that you liked."

And Stiles can't stop him from leaving, even when he says his name. Dick's still hard, though. What a fucking joke.

"I just miss feeling protected."

Good thing Peter isn't here to hear that, though, Jesus Christ.


End file.
